dbxfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Papyrus Vs. Skull Man
Papyrus Vs. Skull Man is a What If? DBX made by Golden-Sans78. Description Undertale Vs. Megaman! Besides from being bone-based, these two Numskulls don't have much in common...but that dosen't mean it won't be one heck of a fight! Fight NO RULES! JUST BLOODSHED! D-B-X!!! Location: The Underground. A giant scrap of metal came to a THUD on the snowy ground of Snowdin. Dr. Wily was invading, and Sans and Undyne where trying to fight them off. Sans: Jeez, these guys are relentless. Will they ever stop? Undyne: I doubt it. They are robots, after all! However, one of the Robots Skull Man was sneaking up on Sans. He was about to shoot him when suddenly... ???: HUMAN!!! Both Skull Man and Sans turned around to see Papyrus standing behind the Robot Master. Forgetting Sans for a second, he turns around to face Papyrus. Skull Man: Human? I ain't no human, punk! Papyrus: HA! THAT'S WHAT THEY ALL SAY!...THEY DO SAY THAT, RIGHT SANS? Sans: (Shrug) I don't know. Skull Man charged up his arm cannon. Skull Man: Ready to fight, Bones-For-Brains? Papyrus: BRING IT! NHEY NHEY NHEY!!! HERE WE GOO!!!!! FIGHT!!!! Skull Man activated his Skull Shield and started shooting his arm cannon at Papyrus. The Skeleton with Standerds quickly jumped out of the way and chucked a bone at Skull Man. It did next to nothing to him. Skull Man: ...Really? That's the best ya got? Papyrus: WELL...UM....UHHHH...OH, YES! Papyrus then pulled out a bright blue bone and threw it at Skull Man. The Robot Master stood there, expecting it to do nothing again. To his suprise, however, it seemed to go right through him. Skull Man: Alright then...(aims his arm cannon)...let's just make this quick and pain fu- PING! Suddenly, Skull Man was a bright blue color. Skull Man: What the-?! Papyrus: NHEY! YOU'RE BLUE NOW! Bones suddenly started bursting out of the ground and heading strait at Skull Man. The Skull-Bot tried to avoid them only to get hit by nearly every single one of them. Papyrus then jumped at him and wacked him over the head with what looked like his own Mailbox. Both got into a close-ranged fight until a bone shot right at Skull Man's arm, cutting it right off. Papyrus (Backing away): OH MY GOD! I'M SO SORRY-'' Then he spotted the wires hanging out of the broken arm. ''Papyrus: WAIT A SECOND...YOU'RE NOT A HUMAN! YOU REALLY ARE A ROBOT!! Skull Man: Ya think?! Skull Man then tried kicking Papyrus in the gut, but the Skeleton dodged it and swung at Skull Mans head with all his might. Long story short, Skull Man ended up suffering a loss...along with losing a head. K.O!!! Papyrus: (Huff, Pant) I, THE (huff) GREAT PAP(huff)YRUS, HAVE WON! Sans and Undyne, who have taken care of the other Robot Masters, run over to Papyrus. Sans pats Papyrus on the back. Sans: Hey, bro! That was impressive how ya took care of that Robot! Papyrus: REALLY? I MEAN...OF COURSE! Undyne: Never knew you had it in you, Papyrus! The three walk to Grillbys to get some food. DBX Results Winner: THE GREAT PAPYRUS! Loser: Skull Man... Next Time! Category:Golden-Sans78 Category:What-If? Themed DBX Fights Category:Monster vs Robot Themed DBX Category:Completed DBX FIghts Category:Old vs New themed DBXs